<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i.n by innieisbby</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28288245">i.n</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/innieisbby/pseuds/innieisbby'>innieisbby</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, Blindfolds, Blowjobs, Cock Rings, Confessions, Cute Han Jisung | Han, Dirty Talk, Dom Kim Seungmin, Dom Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Dom Lee Minho | Lee Know, Dom/sub Undertones, Double Penetration, Face-Fucking, Feelings, Gags, Humiliation, Kissing, Lace Panties, Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, Light BDSM, Light overstimulation, M/M, Maid dress, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pet Names, Safewords, Service Submission, Soft Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Sub Han Jisung | Han, Sub Yang Jeongin | I.N, Yang Jeongin | I.N in a Maid Dress, Yang Jeongin | I.N-centric, fluff???, handjobs, humping, i pity jeongin lol, light angst?? not really, no beta we die like men</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:42:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,120</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28288245</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/innieisbby/pseuds/innieisbby</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hey hyungs!” An excited Jeongin entered the bedroom, carrying two trays of cookies.</p><p>As the four of them gradually woke up, one by one, they began to take in the sight before them.</p><p>Jeongin was wearing a frilly dress, monochrome and fitted, except for the pleats in the skirt which accentuated his figure, and the bib-looking part of the top that covered his chest.</p><p>Jeongin, their beloved maknae, was wearing what could only be known as a maid outfit. </p><p>Seungmin let out a low groan.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin &amp; Kim Seungmin, Lee Felix/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Yang Jeongin | I.N/Everyone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>129</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! I don't really have anything to say, just hope you enjoy :)</p>
    </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>note: there are two beds, on either side of the room. i hope that makes things clearer.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Hey hyungs!” An excited Jeongin entered the bedroom, carrying two trays of cookies.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho rubbed his eyes as he sat up on his double bed, and Hyunjin, who was draped all over him, let out a noise of protest at the movement. Felix and Seungmin on the other side of the room also shifted at Jeongin’s voice and the smell of food.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the four of them gradually woke up, one by one, they began to take in the sight before them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeongin was wearing a frilly dress, monochrome and fitted, except for the pleats in the skirt which accentuated his figure, and the bib-looking part of the top that covered his chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeongin, their beloved maknae, was wearing what could only be known as a maid outfit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungmin let out a low groan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeongin, who had finally captured the attention of his hyungs, started going off about his amazing cookies. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hyungs~! Don’t you want to try these cookies? They’re right out the oven! I made them from scratch! And I made all kinds too, there’s chocolate chip, mint chocolate, raisin…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho was the first to move, stalking towards Jeongin like a predator to its prey.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And th- they taste as good as they s- smell—” Jeongin faltered under Minho’s gaze. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A low voice came from the back, “Go on, baby, why’d you stop?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lixie hyung…” Jeongin whined high in his throat, unable to tear his eyes away from Minho’s unyielding stare. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho slowly carded his fingers through Jeongin’s messy hair, causing Jeongin’s eyes to flutter shut. He was content just nuzzling against the warm hand. Minho always knew how to turn him into jelly with just a touch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix, who had gotten there without Jeongin realising, gently removed the two trays of cookies from his hands and placed them on the large bedside drawer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In an abrupt movement, Minho pulled Jeongin’s hair. Jeongin made a noise as Minho littered pecks along his collarbones and up his neck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho was a man of few words, preferring to show his desire with his actions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungmin, however, appeared to be a man of many words as hushed whispers could be heard from his side of the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had his back against the frame of the bed, and Hyunjin perched on his lap. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had tilted Hyunjin’s chin up with his fingers, whispering in Hyunjin’s ear about how much the maid dress affected Hyunjin, about how he knew Hyunjin was thinking about doing things to Jeongin, about how dirty Hyunjin was for thinking such things about their maknae. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin loved it and was grinding gently against Seungmin’s firm thigh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Either Minho didn’t notice the two of them or he didn’t bother, because the next thing Jeongin knew, he was pushed against the wall and making out with Minho. Felix was by their side, combing through Jeongin’s hair and whispering to him, something about how he was a good boy and so so pretty. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeongin, whose knees had long given way, could only allow himself to be held up by Minho’s tight grip on his waist, letting his hyungs have their way with him while he panted and moaned “hyung”. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho lifted the skirt of his dress, hands feeling up Jeongin’s lace panties and small waist, and roaming over his chest. Jeongin felt hot all over.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A loud whine from Hyunjin finally made its way to Jeongin’s ear, reminding him that they weren’t alone in the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeongin (who wasn’t really paying attention) could only decipher “… shirt… now…”, but Minho and Felix apparently understood what was going on, if the glance they shared meant anything. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then, in the blink of an eye, Jeongin was lifted off the wall and placed down gently on top of the bedside table, his dress crumpling under his weight. Jeongin swore the table had been cluttered just a while ago.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeongin, whose eyes were glazed over and breaths loud, made a confused sound, and then a whine of protest at the lack of physical contact. He was quickly silenced by two of Felix’s fingers in his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he sucked eagerly on the fingers, he looked questioningly up at Felix. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Felix, adoration in his eyes as he looked down at Jeongin, bent down and whispered,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Innie baby, what do you think of being our little maid for today, hmm?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeongin cocked his head to one side, not really catching on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix chuckled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re so cute, Innie. Can you just sit here, be a good boy and do what Minho tells you to do? I’m gonna go into our room and grab some things real quick, okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeongin nodded around Felix’s fingers, still sucking lightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix tsk-ed, taking his fingers out of Jeongin’s mouth (which inadvertently resulted in a long whine).</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Baby, you know this. I need you to give me a verbal response or tap my thigh if you don’t want to talk. Two times for yes, three for no, hmm?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeongin whined again, but tapped twice on Felix’s left thigh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good boy.” Felix ruffled Jeongin’s hair with a grin. With a quick “Don’t be naughty and don’t whine!” thrown over his shoulder, Felix left the room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With Felix gone, Jeongin was bored. He looked to the other side of the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A shirtless Minho was stripping Hyunjin of his shirt and trousers, while Seungmin was also getting rid of his own clothes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The result was Minho and Hyunjin on Seungmin’s thighs, Minho’s chest pressed against Hyunjin’s back, all of them naked save for their boxer briefs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>By then, Jeongin’s cock had gone almost completely soft at the lack of attention but he knew better than to move without permission. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho looked over at Jeongin, meeting his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you bored?” Minho asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Stupid question</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Jeongin thought. Of course he was bored, he had been sitting on his now-crumpled dress for what felt like an eternity, awaiting Minho’s instruction which never came.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Jeongin knew he couldn’t voice that out, so he just nodded. Minho never cared about that stupid verbal response thing anyway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeongin’s eyes lit up. Was he finally going to get some real action?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeongin padded his way excitedly over to the heat of the action, only to be disappointed by Minho’s next words. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Be a dear and fold our clothes, Jeongin-ah.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin dared let out a giggle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeongin was stunned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had been asked to fold… clothes? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyebrows furrowed in a haze of confusion, lack of understanding and upset. Did he not deserve something better than that?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do a good job, Innie. You can take off your pretty dress after you make everything nice and neat. Who knows, I might let Hyunjin fuck your mouth later,” Seungmin spoke with a slight smirk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ah, Hyunjin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin was clearly enjoying himself. His lips were bitten red by Seungmin, chest full of marks by Seungmin’s mouth and Minho’s nails, and hair getting messier by the minute despite the ponytail. The debauched Hyunjin humping on Seungmin’s firm thigh was a sight to behold.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeongin felt his panties filling up again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Swallowing a whine that threatened to bubble, he made haste in picking up their clothes which had been strewn all over the place, and began folding immediately. His cheeks were burning at the humiliation of having to fold his hyungs’ clothes — in a maid dress no less — while they were having the time of their lives. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could hear everything. The sound of wet, sloppy kisses, the sound of briefs against thick muscle, the sound of those fluttery, soft moans that borderlined on whines which no doubt came from Hyunjin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeongin sighed. The things he would do just for his hyung’s cock in his mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He complained, but his own cock was hard all the same.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clothes don’t take very long to fold.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix, however, appeared to take very long to “go and get some things”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Every now and then, the now-naked Jeongin would look up from the neat stack of folded clothes, willing Minho or Seungmin to ask him to do something. He was at a point where he would rather fold more clothes if it meant it would keep his hands busy and mind off the embarrassment of being able to do nothing, except watch Hyunjin get all the attention he wanted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So he did the only thing he knew to do. He whined. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He whined at his hyungs to please do something with him, to him, at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He whined even though he knew Felix didn’t like it when he whined.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It shouldn’t have been a surprise when he felt a small yet relentless hand tug at his hair from behind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whining again?” Felix taunted. Jeongin could not see him, but he did not have to imagine to know that Felix was smirking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Colour drained from Jeongin’s face. He was not looking forward to what was bound to happen next. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you didn’t want to cum today you could’ve just told me, baby,” Felix chuckled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took everything in Jeongin not to whine and beg for Felix not to do what he always did when Jeongin whined. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But he could only sit there and watch as Felix’s hands slid down Jeongin and pulled his lace panties to the side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeongin’s breath hitched when the cool pink silicone slid down his poor cock, firmly gripping its base and destroying any thoughts he had of cumming that day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What should baby say?” Felix gently caressed Jeongin’s cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you hyung,” Jeongin looked up at Felix and whispered, eyes wet. “I’m sorry for whining. I won’t do it again, hyung.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I’m sure you will, baby. It’ll just be more fun for me, hmm?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Felix,” Seungmin’s voice was laced with mirth. “He couldn’t be a good quiet little maid for us today, but I’m sure he’ll be a good slut, isn’t that right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeongin’s cheeks burned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho chimed in, “Oh, sure he’ll be. Lixie, you should’ve seen how quick Innie folded our clothes when Seungminnie mentioned Hyunjin’s cock!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix, Minho and Seungmin all laughed at the sight of Jeongin’s pathetic cock twitching at their words, straining against the cock ring.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I should’ve known, he’s just a desperate cockslut at the end of the day.” Felix punctuated his words with a light slap to Jeongin’s cheek. “Well, if Innie wants Hyunjin’s cock so much, who are we to deny him? Get on your knees, pet.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It should have hurt when Jeongin fell off the bed onto his knees, but all he could focus on in the moment was Hyunjin’s clothed cock in front of him where Hyunjin sat on the bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeongin has seen Hyunjin’s cock many times before: while Seungmin was riding Hyunjin and Jeongin was bound, unable to touch himself; while Minho was thrusting deep into Hyunjin and Jeongin only had a plug to fill himself up; while Hyunjin was giving Felix the best dick of his life and Jeongin had a cock ring on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a pattern here somewhere but if Jeongin noticed, he didn’t say anything about it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All he knew was that there was a cock in front of him that was not in his mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His hands were itching to unsheath said cock, but still he balled his hands up into fists and kept them on his thighs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good boy, Innie. Guess you can listen after all, hmm?” Felix laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeongin couldn’t help but preen at the remark, even if it was backhanded. He only remembered to reply with a “yes hyung” when he felt Felix’s threatening presence behind him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In front of him, Hyunjin was looking at Jeongin somewhat interestedly, like a dog that didn’t know what to do with its toy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungmin pet Hyunjin’s hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jinnie, you wanna fuck the pet’s mouth?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin perked up, nodding, hands flying to his briefs to release his cock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeongin salivated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungmin giggled. “Go on then, baby.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin’s cock was pretty, like the rest of him. It was long, but not gangly. It was thick, but not intimidating. Of all parts of Hyunjin, even his cock had good proportions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So when Hyunjin finally put his cock in Jeongin’s waiting mouth, Jeongin could only moan at the thought of having such a pretty thing in his mouth, making Hyunjin’s hips stutter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeongin wanted so badly to give Hyunjin a proper blowjob. He wanted to pepper his cock with kisses, then lick up the long shaft, suck on the head, worship it like it deserved. But it was not what was asked from him, so he sat there on his haunches, waiting for Hyunjin to use him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But Hyunjin was surprisingly gentle, unsure even.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hyunjinnie, you can move, hmm? Fuck his throat, treat him like a fleshlight. The slut wants it, isn’t that right?” Felix nudged Jeongin’s side with his foot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeongin moaned around Hyunjin’s cock in affirmation, dick twitching around the ring. He tapped twice on Hyunjin’s thigh so that Felix could see. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin tentatively thrusted into Jeongin’s mouth, putting his hands in Jeongin’s hair and letting out quiet gasps.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho kneeled on the bed behind Hyunjin, whispering in his ear and feeling him up. Hyunjin’s hips stuttered, causing Jeongin to cough and gag a little. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Minho started playing with Hyunjin’s nipples, something in Hyunjin broke free. Hyunjin began fucking into Jeongin’s throat relentlessly, chasing his own release. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungmin pushed Jeongin’s head down onto Hyunjin’s cock, forcing him to deepthroat Hyunjin. Snot and tears ran down Jeongin’s face as he choked and gagged, his face a deep red. Jeongin gripped at Hyunjin’s thighs, moaning and writhing for air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aw, does the baby need air?” Seungmin cooed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeongin whined and nodded as best as he could, but Seungmin’s hand at the scruff of his neck made it hard to do so. At that point, Felix’s non-verbal response rule was the last thing on his mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho scoffed. “Pathetic slut. He’s getting what he wanted and he’s still complaining?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeongin could only moan as he felt his dick twitch. Hyunjin’s rhythm grew unsteady in Jeongin’s mouth. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Just a while longer.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then, Felix removed Seungmin’s hand from Jeongin, making Jeongin’s eyes blow wide in surprise and relief as he finally pulled himself off the cock, letting the cool air fill his lungs. Jeongin tried to turn his head back to look at Felix. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah— baby, who said you could stop?” Felix said with a dangerous lilt to his voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeongin whimpered and quickly put his mouth back onto Hyunjin’s cock. Hyunjin, let out a high-pitched moan. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Felix kneeled down behind Jeongin and slid a hand around Jeongin’s throat. He could feel Hyunjin’s cock moving in Jeongin’s throat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pet, you can tell he’s close right?” Felix whispered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeongin nodded around Hyunjin’s cock. If Felix noticed the mistake, he didn’t mention it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Remember to breathe. Safeword when you need to.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix tightened his hand around Jeongin’s neck, making sure to press into the sweet spots where the jaw and the neck met. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeongin gagged in surprise, redoubling his efforts to breathe around Hyunjin. He moaned whenever Hyunjin thrusted into him and whenever Felix squeezed just right, subconsciously rubbing his dick against the floor to find friction. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin grasped and pulled at Jeongin’s hair, thrusting faster and causing the mix of drool and precum to spread messily around Jeongin’s mouth and down his chin. Jeongin moaned when he finally found the perfect angle to hump the floor, causing Hyunjin’s hips to stutter and Felix to squeeze even tighter around Jeongin’s throat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The vision of Jeongin looking up at Hyunjin, messy and desperate, was the tipping point for Hyunjin. Hot spurts of cum filled Jeongin’s mouth as Jeongin hummed, sucking Hyunjin through his orgasm. Jeongin probably would’ve cum with him right then if he wasn’t wearing the cock ring. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soon, Hyunjin started whimpering at the overstimulation. Seungmin, like the sadist he is, waited just a little bit before pulling Jeongin off of Hyunjin by the hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho finished not long after Hyunjin, having jerked himself off to the whole scene. He moaned lowly, and his cum landed all over Jeongin’s nose and cheeks. Some even dripped onto Jeongin’s thighs where he was kneeling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin, in his half-dazed state, giggled at Jeongin’s repulsed expression. Minho chuckled at how cute Hyunjin was, shifting so that he can cuddle Hyunjin from the back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They watched as Jeongin was manhandled onto the other bed by Seungmin and Felix. They said something to Jeongin that resulted in Jeongin wrapping one hand around Seungmin’s cock and the other Felix’s. Felix was behind Jeongin and Seungmin was in front of him, but they somehow made it work.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two of them kissed over Jeongin, as if he wasn’t even there. They made sure to be loud too, touching and feeling up each other. It was almost as if they did it for the sole purpose of fueling the simmering humiliation in Jeongin’s stomach.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Staring at Jeongin’s ever-hard dick, Hyunjin could not help but think they were so mean to tease Jeongin even though he could not cum, even though the scene was ending. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a while, they broke away from the kiss and came on a flustered Jeongin’s torso and back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungmin, with a chaste kiss on Jeongin’s forehead and a light ruffle to Jeongin’s hair, walked over to Minho and Hyunjin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They seemed very comfortable, lying against a pile of pillows and blankets and cuddling together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Had fun?” Seungmin smiled at them, receiving a tired dopey grin and a light smirk in response. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On the other bed, Jeongin was now sitting on Felix’s lap and facing Felix. Felix rubbed Jeongin’s back gently while he wiped off the cum on Jeongin’s face with his other hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix brought his dirtied hand to Jeongin’s face wordlessly, and Jeongin proceeded to lick at his fingers until all the cum was gone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A wide smile spread across Felix’s face. Felix whispered, “Good boy, Innie.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hyung.” Jeongin started. “If… if I’m a good boy… can— can I cum?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix tutted. “But this is a punishment for your whining, yes?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeongin gave Felix his best puppy eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix sighed, caressing Jeongin’s face lightly. “I know you try to be good, but how else will you learn, hmm?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeongin pouted. “Okay then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What should you say, Innie?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you hyung.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, baby. Now, let’s get you into a bath. You’re all dirty.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeongin looked down and his body was, in fact, littered with streaks of cum.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeongin was in the midst of groaning and slumping over onto Felix, when the door was thrown open. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, where are the cookies…” Changbin trailed off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung, who was trailing behind Changbin, peeked in to see what he was looking at. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>An affronted gasp left his lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“CHANNIE-HYUNG! THEY FUCKED WITHOUT TELLING US!”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hello</p><p>hope you enjoyed this hehe </p><p>i thought of jeongin in a maid dress randomly one night and i had to write it</p><p>this is also my first fic hahah i'd appreciate any feedback! it would be nice if u could leave a kudos too hehe ;)</p><p>maybe there'll be a second chapter where 3racha comes in ahahaha... jkjk... unless...?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jisung confesses to Minho!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So. This chapter is really different from the first chapter but I wanted to write Minsung so...! </p><p>As of now this fic is probably going to be 4~5 chapters long and will alternate between Jeongin/Felix-centric and Minsung-centric — I've written out a plot for the two ships :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>In the living area, Chan walked out of the kitchen into the dining area with a jug of milk and a bowl of cereal. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung was still gaping when he turned to look at Chan. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan merely gave him a simpering smile and sat down by the table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung’s eyes widened as realisation dawned on him. “No way. You knew? And you didn’t tell me??”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Around a mouthful of cereal, Chan looked at Jisung. “Why else did you think Jeongin would wake up at such an ungodly hour just to bake cookies?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know, he always wakes up early anyway…” Jisung mumbled as he pulled out a chair to sit next to Chan. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anyway. Why are you so surprised? It’s just Lixie and Innie fooling around with Hyunjin and Seungmin, not like it hasn’t happened before.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung mumbled something under his breath again, something about Minho also being there, but this time Chan did not catch what he said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By the time Chan asked him again, Changbin, Minho and Seungmin had come to join them at the dining table. Jisung just waved Chan off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, where’s Felix and the rest?” Chan asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho sat down next to Jisung, causing Jisung’s heartbeat to increase just by a little bit. “Oh, Felix is helping Jeongin and Hyunjin with the bath. You know, aftercare and stuff.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A bath?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Jisung bristled.</span>
  <em>
    <span> How serious was the scene?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>...At least Minho is here and not cuddling with them, I guess.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung squeezed his eyes shut and hit his head with his hand in an attempt to clear his thoughts. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t like Jisung cared that Minho was in a scene with other people, he— he just thought, maybe it would have been nice if he could’ve been there while Minho was, you know, with other people. Or Minho could’ve told him, or something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well. Not that Minho would’ve had any reason to. It’s not like they were dating. Just best friends who fucked each other on the occasion. But it would’ve been nice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung shook his head wildly like a dog. </span>
  <em>
    <span>No, Jisung, stop it. He’s not your boyfriend, he can do what he wants.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>But when Jisung’s mind heard the word “boyfriend”, suddenly all he could think of was making Minho his. There! The solution to all his problems! Just ask Minho out! Why hadn’t he thought of this earlier? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>...Except for the fact that Minho probably didn’t like him back. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ugh.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Jisung banged his head on the table. Why would anyone like him anyway? He was just a clingy fuck buddy that Minho probably had no interest in. Plus, the whole Stray Kids pretty much fuck each other anyway. How special could Jisung be?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...good? Jisung? Sungie? You good?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he can’t live like this forever! ...Or maybe he could. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I mean, I still get to fuck him and cuddle him and everything. He’s practically already my boyfriend! I’ll just have to deal with the fact that sometimes he gets with other people. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“...Sungie! Jisung, are you there? I swear to God—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The voice grew louder, until it finally became loud enough to break Jisung from his train of thought which had been quickly plummeting downhill.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“EARTH TO HAN JISUNG!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung slowly peeked out from his arms on the table, to see the one and only Lee Minho waving his hands wildly with a concerned expression on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now that Minho had finally gotten Jisung’s attention, he crossed his arms with mock disapproval. But his voice could not hide his worry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sungie, what happened? We were just talking and then you banged your head onto the table.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung’s face turned bright red. Right, almost everyone was here and had just seen him get caught up in a mental tsunami. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Great job, Jisung.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung fought back the urge to hide his face back in his arms. But when he looked around slowly, bracing himself, he saw… no one. It was just Minho, and him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where are the rest?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Chan and them? Felix asked Chan for, like, relationship advice or some shit. Said he wanted to understand Jeongin better in bed, something like that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...Oh.” Jisung said dumbly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho cocked his head to the side. “What’s up with you? Why are you so weird today?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho gasped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you have a fever?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho touched Jisung’s forehead, and Jisung definitely did not blush like a virgin at the contact. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slowly, Jisung brought Minho’s hand down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho looked into Jisung’s eyes, and Jisung stared back. Something stirred in Jisung. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It’s now or never.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung sucked in a deep breath. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“IthinkmaybeIkindalikeyouandIdon’tlikewhenyou’rewithotherpeople.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho blinked. “Uh. Do you want to repeat that—? Cuz I didn’t—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I like you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh. Well, I… I like—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know you probably don’t like me back, it’s totally fine, I shouldn’t have said that anyway, that was kinda stupid,” Jisung scratched the back of his neck, face getting even redder, if that even was possible. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right…” Minho continued. “I was gonna say, I like—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh. You like someone else, don’t you? Is it that barista in the coffee shop downstairs? You smile so much when you talk to her. Or maybe it’s the guy that works at the sex shop we go to? Damn, I should’ve known.” Jisung forced a laugh. “You know what? He’s cute. Go for him. You’re probably his type anyway. I’ll just shetpshoutfoshiswyaa—”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho kept his hand over Jisung’s mouth. Jisung looked up at Minho, wide-eyed and mouth squished under Minho’s perfect, beautiful hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As I was saying, Sung, before you so rudely interrupted me,” Minho gave Jisung a purposeful look. “I like you too, Han Jisung.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Minho removed his hand from Jisung’s face, Jisung stayed unmoving, mouth agape.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho chuckled at the sight. He couldn’t help but squeeze Jisung’s cheeks. “You’re so cute, Sungie. Did you hear what I said? I like you too. You said you don’t like when I’m with other people?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho sat down next to Jisung and brushed his knee with his hand soothingly. Jisung gulped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then I won’t be with other people. We can be exclusive, Sungie. Do you want that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung looked like he was in a daze. Shaking himself out of it, he searched Minho’s face for trickery, but could only see sincere and pure adoration. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho smiled, a flicker of hope behind his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung looked at Minho like he held all the stars in the world. “I,” Jisung uttered, then abruptly shut his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A disappointed, even hurt, look flashed on Minho’s face. “Well, if you don’t, it’s fine too. I must’ve heard you wrong, but I meant what I said. I really like you, Sungie.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung shook his head. “No, no, no, I mean… Of course. Yes. Exclusive. Us. I, I want that. Please?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A smile grew on Minho’s face once again. In a flash, Minho pinned Jisung, back on the kitchen table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung gasped, looking up at Minho, struggling to contain his breaths. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course I want that, baby.” Minho’s smile turned into a smirk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung shivered at the pet name. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A beat passed, where they just stared into each other's eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So,” Jisung started in a whisper. “Does this mean we’re boyfriends?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A giggle. “Whatever you say, boyfriend,” Minho teased. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung blushed. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Well, that went better than he expected.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello, hope you enjoyed!</p><p>I know this is quite short and different but there will be Jeongin-centric smut in the next chapter hehe :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jeongin watches as Felix gets double-penetrated by Hyunjin and Seungmin.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hi guys!! sorry for not updating for like 2 weeks, things have been really busy lately... I'm still trying to figure out a schedule for myself to balance this and other stuff so hope you understand :)</p><p>hope you enjoy this chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“So… what did you want to talk to me about?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan and Felix were sitting in Felix (and Jisung)’s room, both cross-legged on Felix’s bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix shifted his gaze up from the bed to meet Chan’s eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh… uh,” Felix looked back down, hands awkwardly lying on his lap. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan waited patiently, attention never wavering. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well. You know I care a lot about Jeongin and I never want to hurt him, but he seems to really like… BDSM-y stuff? I don’t know, like, he likes giving up control and, like, the feeling of people not caring about him?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix looked at Chan, unsure of his phrasing. Chan made a motion for him to continue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Honestly, I have no idea how to… make things safe and make sure he isn’t hurt while letting him enjoy himself, you know? I mean, we have a safeword, and whenever I ask him something I always tell him to either answer me verbally or, like, tap me two times for yes and three times for no, but I feel like he always forgets and it’s just… not very efficient in general.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan nodded along, listening raptly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know you have a bit more experience with, like, this kind of </span>
  <em>
    <span>kinky</span>
  </em>
  <span> stuff, with Changbin-hyung and all, so I just wanted your, um, experienced opinion?” Felix mumbled, looking down again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan chuckled. “Of course, Lixie, what kind of a hyung would I be if I didn’t help you with </span>
  <em>
    <span>this kind of kinky stuff</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix blushed, throwing one of the many plushies on his bed at Chan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course Chan catches it, stupidly quick reflexes and all. Grinning, Chan hummed. “You could use a more graduated safeword system? Changbin and I use the stoplight system, so red for ‘I want to stop now’, yellow for ‘I feel uncomfortable but I don’t want to stop’, and green for ‘everything’s fine’. You can alter it so that both of you feel comfortable, but maybe it’ll be easier for you to communicate to Jeongin that you are trying to get his explicit consent if you ask for his colour.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix looked enlightened but a bit wary.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean,” Chan said. “You could also always just ask him outside of a scene what he’s okay with and not okay with generally?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All the ‘wary’ on Felix’s expression disappeared, leaving only the amazement and the why-hadn’t-I-thought-of-this-sooner on his face. Slowly, Felix removed the blanket from his lap, and unhooked his legs from each other. He looked very ready to run to Jeongin to share his newfound knowledge immediately.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait but Felix it doesn’t replace safewords, yeah? Have you heard of a yes/maybe/no list? Or hard and soft limits? Ask me if you need anything okay?” Chan hollered at Felix, who just shouted a hasty “Okay, hyung” back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aish, this kid,” Chan muttered to himself, smiling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a long talk between Felix and Jeongin (where Chan was present too because he wanted to make sure everything was okay), this was what they accomplished:</span>
</p><ol>
<li><span>Felix and Jeongin learned what hard limits and soft limits were. (“I’m glad that we agree on no poop, Innie.”) </span></li>
<li><span>Felix and Jeongin made a yes/no/maybe list. (“Hyung, you’re such a prude!” “Don’t say that to Felix, Jeongin!”)</span></li>
<li><span>Felix learned what “cucking” means. (Apparently, it had nothing to do with chickens.)</span></li>
<li>
<span>Felix learned that Jeongin really really wanted to watch </span><em><span>him</span></em><span> get fucked.</span>
</li>
<li>
<span>Felix learned that Jeongin really really wanted to watch him get fucked, preferably by </span><em><span>two dicks</span></em><span>.</span>
</li>
<li>
<span>Felix learned that Jeongin really really wanted to watch him get fucked, preferably by two dicks that belong to </span><em><span>Hyunjin</span></em><span> and </span><em><span>Seungmin</span></em><span> respectively.</span>
</li>
<li>
<span>Felix learned that </span><em><span>he</span></em><span> really really wanted </span><em><span>Jeongin</span></em><span> to watch him get fucked, preferably by two dicks that belong to Hyunjin and Seungmin respectively.</span>
</li>
<li><span>Felix and Jeongin learned that it was, indeed, possible to make Chan redder than he had been when they had switched out the ketchup for the hottest hot sauce they had.</span></li>
</ol><p>
  <span>At some point, Felix and Jeongin were simply competing to see who could make Chan redder by flirting right in front of their leader. Just when Chan decided he had had enough and was about to leave the room, the bedroom door creaked open, revealing a well-rested Hyunjin and Seungmin right behind him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello~ Watcha doing?” Hyunjin peeked in with a happy smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We were talking about how quickly Felix would shut up if he just had two dicks up his ass,” Jeongin said proudly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, in front of Seungmin and Hyunjin, Felix could not think of any retorts and simply flushed at the statement, opening and closing his mouth like a fish. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A beat passed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well—” Hyunjin started at the same time that Seungmin said, “That is something we can find out very easily.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungmin clasped the leather choker shut around Jeongin’s neck and took a moment to admire the boy kneeled before him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeongin was cuffed, blindfolded, gagged, naked, and kneeling on a soft cushion on the floor of the bedroom. Somewhere where he would have a full view of Hyunjin and Felix on the bed, if he weren’t blindfolded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t see the bed, but he could hear everything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Moaning, sucking, the like — whatever Hyunjin and Felix were doing, they were making sure to be loud. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungmin bent down, carding his gloved hand through Jeongin’s hair. Jeongin shivered at how the friction of the latex pulled on his hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tilting Jeongin’s head gently to the side, Seungmin whispered in his ear. “You hear that? They’re just making out, and Felix’s little cock is already harder than it ever was with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shame coursed through Jeongin’s body. It was true. Jeongin could not see Felix’s dick, but he could hear him, whining and gasping. He could imagine Felix’s pink cock, hanging uselessly as Hyunjin played with and sucked at his nipples. Or maybe his cock was in Hyunjin’s mouth, rutting into the heat. His hands itched to get the blindfold off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeongin shivered as he felt Seungmin touch his neck through the choker. “Here’s what’s going to happen: I’m going to remove your blindfold, and you’re going to watch Hyunjin fuck your boyfriend, and then I’m going to fuck him too. Is that okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeongin blushed. He couldn’t speak, and they had decided beforehand on using the small shiny bell on his choker as his form of communication — a short sound for ‘yes’, a long sound for ‘no’ or ‘red’. Seungmin was testing if Jeongin still remembered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a moment of hesitation, Jeongin dug his nails into his palms and shook his head slowly. The bell made a soft sound. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungmin tsk-ed. “Come on, you can do better than that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Flushing, Jeongin gulped and dug his nails deeper, before shaking his head harder this time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the background, Jeongin heard Hyunjin laugh lightly at the clinks the bell made. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good boy. I knew you could do it.” Seungmin ruffled Jeongin’s hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeongin preened. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungmin spoke softly, “I’m going to take your blindfold off now, open your eyes slowly, okay?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeongin nodded, the bell ringing soundly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungmin chuckled, gently removing the blindfold and using his body to shield some of the light. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Seungmin moved, the sight that graced Jeongin’s eyes made all his blood flow straight down, arousal pooling in his abdomen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Felix was naked on all fours on the bed, head between Hyunjin’s legs and ass up facing Jeongin, bejeweled plug shining under the ceiling light. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeongin couldn’t help but whine lowly around his gag, cock filling with blood. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin chuckled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Innie baby, you know Felix doesn’t like when you whine, isn’t that right?” Hyunjin said with a light kick to Felix’s hanging cock. Felix moaned in response, mouth still full of cock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeongin could only choke back his own moan behind the gag, saliva already threatening to spill.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungmin whispered something to Felix, hand sliding down the arch of his back to grasp the plug. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix moaned and gasped as Seungmin thrusted the plug in and out of Felix. Hyunjin made a noise of disapproval as he felt Felix’s mouth grow slack around his cock, making Felix deal with both the plug in his ass and the cock in front of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In a smooth motion, Seungmin removed the butt plug, leaving Felix to inhale sharply as he was left gaping. Jeongin watched as Felix’s hole fluttered around nothing, not used to the emptiness. He felt an urge to bite his lip, and he was reminded for the umpteenth time that evening that there was a gag in his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungmin grabbed a wet cloth they brought to the scene, and wiped the plug before lubricating it again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeongin had some idea where that plug would go next. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jeongin, bend over, ass up.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But… how?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Jeongin’s brows furrowed. His hands were tied behind his back, if he bent over he would simply fall face flat onto the ground. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t make me repeat myself, slut.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeongin felt tears prickling at his eyes. He felt so humiliated. And he was so hard. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But Jeongin still seemed to take too long to Seungmin, who dragged Jeongin by the hair onto the floor with disguised tenderness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeongin felt a gloved hand prod at his rim, two fingers sliding in easily where he prepped himself earlier for the scene.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungmin scoffed. “A hole that won’t even be used, what’s it so loose for? What a whore. Does Felix not want to touch you so much that you fuck yourself on your fingers when you’re horny?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeongin felt the small pool of drool and tears increase in volume. His neck was aching a little by now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No response? I don’t know what I expected anyway, a slut who can’t even pleasure his own boyfriend,” Seungmin said, voice laced with disgust. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Seungmin deemed Jeongin ready, he slid the butt plug in easily. And because he wanted to, he sat back and looked at his work, making Jeongin stay in the uncomfortable position for a while longer than necessary. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Seungmin still had mercy, so he stood up and used his foot to lift Jeongin’s torso back up into a kneeling position. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Holding Jeongin’s face tightly with one hand, Seungmin scrutinised Jeongin’s face. And then he spit onto Jeongin’s face, saliva landing on his nose and sliding down to mix with the other liquids. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Messy baby,” Seungmin muttered, before turning back to the bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeongin blinked in his haze of arousal as he attempted to refocus his vision. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the blur, he still made out the figures on the bed to be Felix, legs straddling Hyunjin’s cock and hand between them. When his vision cleared, he saw that Felix was, in fact, lining Hyunjin up with his hole. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix had his back facing Jeongin, but he spared a few glances every now and then, which made Jeongin’s heart flutter every time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Felix sunk down on Hyunjin, moans chorused in the room. Jeongin jerked as he felt the butt plug in him vibrate. He was not surprised that it </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> vibrate, after all, they had discussed it beforehand; it was simply the timing that took him by surprise. He felt so in sync with Felix despite being on the floor metres away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix bounced at a steady pace on Hyunjin, back arching beautifully. Jeongin could not see properly, but he imagined Felix’s tongue lolling out and Hyunjin looking up at Felix intensely. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeongin’s stomach twisted deliciously. </span>
  <em>
    <span>That could’ve been me.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Jeongin bit the inside of his cheek as the vibrations got dangerously closer to his prostate every time he shifted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Under Seungmin’s instruction, Hyunjin and Felix turned such that Jeongin had a perfect side view of all three of them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungmin moved himself between Hyunjin’s legs and behind Felix. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another hushed whisper, and Felix stilled. Seungmin poured a generous amount of lube onto his fingers and warmed it before sliding a finger into Felix alongside Hyunjin’s dick. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungmin took a sleek black object from Felix’s hand, which Jeongin belatedly realised was the remote to his butt plug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungmin turned to Jeongin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, slut,” Seungmin said. “Don’t make a sound or you won’t get to cum. Is that clear?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeongin somehow remembered to shake the bell on his neck to produce a short, sharp sound that reverberated in the room that was quiet save for the pants and buzz of the vibrator.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Felix was having the time of his life, hole stuffed full of cock and fingers. He tried to maintain eye contact with Jeongin, but Seungmin’s fingers filled him up and stretched his hole so well that his eyes could not help but roll up and flutter shut in pleasure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yet another hushed whisper, and Seungmin was lining his cock up to Felix’s hole. Hyunjin pulled out almost completely, and slowly, Seungmin pushed in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix made a noise that started as a whimper, turned into a moan and escalated to a scream as Seungmin was buried to the hilt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Felix sounded incoherent but it soon became obvious that he was calling out to Jeongin when he strained to look Jeongin in the eye. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeongin shifted, instinctively trying to reach out to Felix. The sudden movement caused the butt plug to press directly against his prostate, and Jeongin moaned loudly. The sounds in the room played like a beautiful song. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Jeongin’s gaze fell on Seungmin, he froze. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jeongin, what did I say earlier?” Seungmin’s voice was dangerously low. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeongin shook his head frantically, but stopped himself from accidentally safe-wording. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up whore. I guess you just don’t want to cum tonight.” That was all he said before the vibrations doubled in intensity. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The tears that were welled up in Jeongin’s eyes fell, wetting his thighs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungmin and Hyunjin were now fucking Felix in tandem, one sliding in as the other slid out. Wet sounds filled the room, but Felix’s cries of pleasure were louder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeongin tried his fucking best not to make a sound, but the insistent vibrations against his prostate was making it extremely difficult to do so. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungmin kept talking, but his voice, too, was getting shaky. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“U-Useless slut, need us t-to fuck your boyfriend. B-bet he’s never moaned thi—haa—this loud with you before.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix grew louder and louder, and even Hyunjin was growling, abandoning the pace that he and Seungmin had set in favour of fucking up into Felix and chasing his own pleasure. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix came with a scream, and Hyunjin filled him up with hot cum not long after. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wincing at the overstimulation, Hyunjin pulled out to let Seungmin chase his own release.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Felix screamed, tears and snot flowing freely and clawing at Hyunjin’s torso as Seungmin kept fucking into him. Felix felt his cock getting hard again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungmin held Felix tight as he made quick and shallow thrusts, before pulling out and painting Felix’s back a beautiful white. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With shaking hands, Felix brought Hyunjin’s hand onto his own cock, eyes pleading Hyunjin to bring him to his climax again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Smiling, Hyunjin wrapped a skilled hand around Felix and quickly stroked his cock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeongin couldn’t take it anymore. The visual of a completely ruined Felix, tears streaming down his face and looking so debauched, coupled with Felix’s crescendo of moans and the vibrating butt plug still nestled in him, Jeongin came. He tried everything to stop it, he swore he did, but he just couldn’t hold it in anymore. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soon, Felix came for the second time that night. Jeongin whined at the overstimulation of the vibrations, writhing and ringing the bell unconsciously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin grasped for the vibrator and turned it off quickly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A beat passed as all of them took a while to catch their breath. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungmin removed himself from the bed and walked over to Jeonginn to uncuff him and remove his gag. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Out of the blue, Jeongin cried. “Sorry I’ve been bad, I’m a dumb bitch who can’t get anything right. Sorry, sorry…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix, though tired, sensed that something was wrong and tried to sit up despite his exhaustion. Hyunjin saw that Felix was fighting against his own body to help Jeongin, and rubbed his back soothingly, telling him that he should rest and that Seungmin could handle it. Felix still looked very concerned, but gave up as he was simply too fatigued.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungmin furrowed his brows, hushing Jeongin as he held Jeongin in a tight embrace. “Baby, you didn’t do anything wrong, hmm? Baby, can you tell me why you said that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeongin only cried harder. “I came, I came, I wasn’t supposed to, I’m sorry…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix made a noise of indignation. Who cared that he came when he wasn’t supposed to! Why was Jeongin crying like he had just committed a deadly sin?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After Seungmin soothed Jeongin and assured him that nobody was upset that he had come, Felix felt a bit more conscious and made grabby hands at Jeongin. Seungmin helped Jeongin up onto the bed, where Felix cuddled him tightly and whispered sweet nothings into Jeongin’s ear. About how much he loved him, how proud he was of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The whole ordeal resulted in both Felix and Jeongin sporting dopey grins at the end of the night. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually, both of them drifted off to sleep. Seungmin and Hyunjin looked at each other, and sighed with a smile as they resigned to their fate of cleaning up.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hope you liked reading this :) feel free to kudos or comment hehehe</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Felix, Jeongin, Seungmin and Hyunjin talk about what happened. Some Jisung and Minho action (maybe).</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>an update!! finally</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When Seungmin woke up, he found himself tangled up with Hyunjin, not knowing where his limbs ended and where Hyunjin’s began. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungmin bit back a smile at Hyunjin’s sleeping face. He looked so relaxed and happy with everything in the world. People always looked the happiest asleep. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Trying not to move, Seungmin peered over to the other bed where Felix was still holding Jeongin tightly (Felix being the big spoon, of course). </span>
</p><p>
  <span>If Seungmin didn’t know better, he would assume that Jeongin was just as asleep as Felix was, snoring away contently. But they’d known each other for way too long, so Seungmin pried Hyunjin’s arms off his body (which was met with quite a bit of protest) and hopped off the bed to have a closer look at Jeongin’s face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lo and behold, Yang Jeongin was not asleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well, he was trying to pretend like he was asleep, for both Felix’s sake and for his own sake. Seungmin, of course, saw right through him and merely said, “Yang Jeongin, I’m going to pinch you now if you don’t get out of the bed in 5 seconds.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the blink of an eye, Jeongin was upright on the bed, posture like something he’d be praised by Miss Trunchbull for. His hair was a mess and his shirt was creased, but his mind and body seemed very alert at the threat of a pinch. Jeongin did not like being pinched. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungmin felt an uncontainable urge to smile, partly proud of himself for knowing his baby so well and partly out of fondness for the ever-cute Jeongin staring at him with a high blush. Seungmin directed his sudden rush of dopamine onto Jeongin’s cheeks, squishing them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeongin groaned. “You said you wouldn’t pinch me!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A retort followed quickly. “I’m not pinching you! You are also not out of the bed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rolling his eyes, Jeongin got out of bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The commotion awoke the two other boys as well. Felix whined and grabbed at Jeongin and Hyunjin whined and grabbed at Seungmin. Jeongin thought the two of them grew more similar by the day. Jeongin hoisted Felix up dutifully while Seungmin waited until Hyunjin got up by himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eventually, they all washed up and sat around the dining table, each with a plate of microwaved pancakes before them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin was the first to complain. “Remind me again why we are up right now. It’s literally the ass crack of dawn! I bet the rest are enjoying their beauty sleep right now like I should be.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungmin, ever the voice of reason, replied monotonously. “It is literally 8.30am. The sun is out. 3Racha and Minho-hyung came home at six after working their asses off. We have dance practice at noon. Would you really rather their life?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin mumbled something indecipherable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix sat beside Hyunjin but Seungmin doubted he had heard him either. That didn’t stop Felix from patting Hyunjin’s thigh. “I wholeheartedly agree with you, Hyunjin, baby.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeongin looked entirely bored with the conversation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Innie-ah,” — Jeongin sat up straighter at the mention of his name — “let’s talk about last night,” Seungmin said seriously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The table grew quiet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeongin’s expression softened into a rueful half-smile. “Ah— I…” he started, self-consciously scratching the back of his neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix, who was across Jeongin, attempted some gesture of comfort by gently nudging Jeongin’s leg with his foot under the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… I don’t really know what happened,” Jeongin said honestly. “I was trying really hard not to cum so when I did I kinda felt like I had… failed somehow. I couldn’t speak and you guys were so far away so I couldn’t seek some kind of comfort too, I guess. It’s kind-of stupid, sorry for making you worried.” Jeongin looked down at his pancakes as he played with them with his fork.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin’s morning grumpiness had long dissipated, now replaced by a certain sternness. “Innie-ah.” Jeongin looked up. “Do you feel guilty for crying during the scene?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y— I mean— Yes?” Jeongin struggled to maintain eye contact. He squirmed under Hyunjin’s intense gaze and the attention from his hyungs. A chair screeched as someone stood up abruptly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeongin felt two arms snaking around his waist. He recognised the light cucumber scent of the aftershave Felix used way too quickly. “Innie… You don’t have to feel guilty.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeongin felt himself get lifted up as Felix moved to get Jeongin onto his lap. Jeongin smiled despite himself and shifted so that he sat comfortably on Felix’s thighs, waiting patiently for what Felix had to say. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The arms around his waist did not let up, keeping Jeongin firmly against Felix’s warm body. “Baby, you know the whole point of the… scene is for us to have fun, right?” Felix spoke sincerely. “If our baby Innie isn’t having fun then how could the rest of us enjoy the scene? You are important to us and how you feel matters a lot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeongin, blushing, drooped his head and said sadly, “Exactly! That’s why I feel guilty. I ruined your fun by crying and making a fool out of myself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungmin and Hyunjin both looked like they had a lot to say but Felix beat them to it. “Innie. I love you. We love you. There’s nothing you could do that would make us mad. If you’re uncomfortable with the scene, we would much rather you tell us so that we could make it better, hmm?” Felix stroked Jeongin’s hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeongin’s blush only deepened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungmin added, “Innie-ah, we are really proud of you for telling us how you feel. I know it’s hard but please don’t ever think you’re spoiling the mood when you want to say that something is wrong, okay? Safewords are there on the basis that all parties will safeword when they need to, and that all parties respect when someone safewords. I promise it’s always better for you to say something than nothing, baby.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeongin groaned, hiding his face in Felix’s shirt. “Baby…” Felix cooed, hand still in Jeongin’s hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Jeongin finally felt ready, he turned back around, redder than ever. “I… I think I get it. I’ll try not to feel bad for… feeling bad during a scene next time.” Jeongin scratched his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cue the chorus of coos and the cheek squishes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After dance practice, the boys were tired as always. Jisung leaned against the cool mirror, drinking from his mineral water bottle. He was watching Felix and Jeongin doing their usual shenanigans from afar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You really should stop drinking from mineral bottles, Sung,” Minho quipped, walking towards Jisung with his own thermos. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hush and watch the show, hyung.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Across the room, Felix was busy making Jeongin blush with his daily pick-up lines. Jisung wouldn’t be surprised if Felix had a compilation in his Notes app for this very purpose. Maybe this was what Minho meant when he said Felix had gone to Chan for relationship advice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hyung!” Jeongin cried, voice carrying no bite, as Felix cornered him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix flicked his hair in a supposedly suave manner. “Baby. What can I do to show you I love you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeongin hit Felix on the chest, holding in a laugh. “What are you talking about? Let me go!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell me, do you want to get eaten out tonight? ‘Cause you look delicious right now.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone in the room except Felix and Jeongin groaned. Minho hit Jisung on the arm. Jisung turned to look at Minho, a betrayed expression on his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Why did you hit me?!</span>
  </em>
  <span> Jisung mouthed. Minho ignored him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeongin didn’t groan, but he did screech. “HYUNG EW! You’re so cringe! Get— away— from— me—” Jeongin peppered punches on Felix’s arms. Minho laughed airily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung chuckled as well. Their baby was so whipped. Yang Jeongin, who went to the gym every day with Seo Changbin and Bang Chan, couldn’t break down a human barrier consisting of Lee Felix and Lee Felix alone? A preposterous idea. Jisung supposed that was what love was like.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soon enough, the lovebirds (Jeongin and Felix, obviously) vacated the room to do whatever it was they did. The rest did too. Minho was about to, but Jisung, bless his soul, grabbed onto his arm for no reason other than a passing thought that he didn’t want Minho to leave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho raised a brow but didn’t say anything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They waited in silence for a reason neither knew exactly. Until Chan, who had probably been waiting intentionally to see if Minho and Jisung would leave, finally waved a curious goodbye at them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So…” Minho drawled, tilting his head a bit. “You have something to say? Or were you just a brat?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung blushed. After all these years, he still hadn’t gotten used to Minho’s brazenness. But he did not respond for some godforsaken reason. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho stood up straight from where he had been leaning on the mirror and turned to face Jisung, arms caging the boy in (not unlike Felix a while ago). “Sungie? Why do I feel like you have something to say? Something you want to do?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho’s words sounded sweet enough, voice sounded sweet enough too, but it felt dangerous. Jisung’s blush deepened as he stared back at Minho. A smirk erupted on Jisung’s face. Jisung didn’t really know what he was doing, but he wanted to see Minho’s reaction all the same. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho seemed unfazed. He looked Jisung dead in the eyes for a few seconds, waiting for the boy to speak up. When he didn’t, Minho simply stepped back and turned on his heel. “Alright. I guess you didn’t want to do anything. See you at lunch, Jisung.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung didn’t know what he expected, but it wasn’t this. His eyebrows furrowed. His hand reached out to grasp Minho’s wrist again. This time, Jisung felt like he knew just a bit better why he had done the same earlier.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait, I—” Jisung cleared his throat. “Do you wanna… Maybe…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho turned back around. He seemed kinda unimpressed, but the faint smile that graced his features told Jisung otherwise. “Wanna…?” Minho prompted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung blushed again. “You know what…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho pushed Jisung back onto the mirror. Jisung’s breath hitched. Minho smiled, littering Jisung’s collarbones with pecks. Jisung sighed and let his head rest on the cool mirror. Minho kissed up his neck and stopped at the corner of his mouth. “Did you want this, Sungie?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung blinked, refocusing his attention. “I— Yeah? Maybe a bit more, if— if hyung doesn’t mind,” Jisung stuttered, face positively burning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho’s smile widened. “Jisungie, you’re so cute. Of course hyung wants more, who could resist our handsome Sungie?” For emphasis, Minho slotted his thigh between Jisung’s legs, which drew out a whine. Feeling Jisung’s half-hard cock under his sweatpants, Minho chuckled. “So hard already?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung couldn’t help but grind softly against Minho’s thigh. Jisung let his hands travel to Minho’s waist. “I want you.” Jisung felt proud of himself for articulating that sentence clearly, however simple it was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho cupped Jisung’s cheek lovingly. “Aww,” he cooed. “Maybe next time. It’s salmon today at the cafeteria and I—” Minho pecked Jisung on the lips. “—’m getting my hands on some before it runs out.” With one last peck onto Jisung’s soft lips, Minho ran towards the door, giggling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung couldn’t bring himself to stay mad at his boyfriend, sighing as he jogged up to the door, Minho’s thermos flask and his own mineral bottle in hand.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>:) hope you enjoyed. I am truly sorry for the sudden one-month break hdjfksjdf I have been feeling zero motivation recently but I convinced myself to just write something today and here it is :) it's really short but at least it's something... sigh. please feel free to leave a kudos or a comment &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hello, hope you enjoyed! please</p><p>this is also my first fic hahah i'd appreciate any feedback! it would be nice if u could leave a kudos too hehe ;)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>